


Sourwolf's (not so) Super Secret Selfies

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Alphy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an entire photo album of selfies on Derek's phone.</p><p>This wasn't ethical. No, this was so obviously an invasion of privacy. <em>But... werewolves do tend to be pretty open about things</em><em>—</em><em> NO! No, he can't do this. He can't</em><em>—</em></p><p>Stiles' story is and always will be that his finger slipped. <em>Hey, touch screen phones are tricky like that!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolf's (not so) Super Secret Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't have a beta** , _but if I did their eyes would glow jade or something cool like that_. **All mistakes are mine.** _*hugs mistakes and never lets them go*_

"Dumb sourwolf..." Stiles grumbled under his breath. He was just beginning to clear up the living room that had been recently subjected to an afternoon of, _what Derek liked to call_ , father-son bonding.

The place was in a state of disarray. Bubble wands and lego blocks were scattered across the race track area rug. Nearby, various wolf plush toys Stiles had collected over the years were seated around a table with overturned cups on them. In the corner, an easy bake oven was lying on it's side. Even all the pillows on the sofa were precariously arranged into a fort-like structure in front of the television. This was not what Stiles was expecting to come home and find, but then again it wasn't the first time _so really Stiles should've seen it coming_.

Stiles was adjusting the last pillow back into place when he felt Derek's phone wedged between the seat cushions. He picked it up and honestly wasn't sure what he was looking at. It was an entire photo album... an entire photo album of... selfies?

It was an entire photo album of selfies on Derek's phone.

This wasn't ethical. No, this was so obviously an invasion of privacy. _But... werewolves do tend to be pretty open about things_ _—_ _NO! No, he can't do this. He can't_ _—_

Stiles' story is and always will be that his finger slipped. _Hey, touch screen phones are tricky like that!_

A photo popped up in fullscreen mode. It was Derek, holding his phone and smiling. He must've been standing in front of a mirror when he took it. Stiles scanned the background and recognised the limited edition batman towel Scott had bought him for his 26th birthday. _Derek was standing in their bathroom, in the button up and trousers he wore to work two days ago, and he was smiling._ There were crinkles around his eyes and his little rabbit teeth peeked out between his slightly parted lips. _God, he looks gorgeous._

Stiles stood there, frozen in his state of swooning, and felt the guilt creep up on him. _There's a reason Derek never told him about these photos. They're private._ He frantically tapped the screen hoping to undo his horrible actions. The selfies whizzed by before finally settling on one.

 _Is that his cap?_ Derek was in his basketball shorts and a loose white t-shirt, his hand was adjusting the baseball cap on his head so the brim was almost at the pack of his head. What really caught Stiles' attention was the fact that Derek was winking.

Stiles couldn't decide between glee and shock so he settled on a strangled noise his throat and fell in a heap onto the couch. _This was so, so, so wrong. He should stop. Right now. Just switch the phone off and_ —

He swiped his finger again and another photo popped up. Stiles' lips curled up into a smile. Derek was holding his phone with one hand and working his toothbrush with the other. He was in nothing but sleep pants, with his hair sleep-mussed and eyes half-lidded.

Another swipe revealed Derek in jeans and the lavender v-neck t-shirt Stiles had gotten him a month ago. He hadn't seen him wear it yet. In the photo Derek had a lopsided grin on his face. Stiles was right, _lavender totally brought out his eyes._

After that the photos went by pretty quickly. Work clothes, pyjamas, work clothes, leather jacket, work clothes, pyjamas, jeans, jeans, pyjamas, naked, work clothes—

Stiles sat up straighter and flipped back to the previous photo. _Yup, that was definitely a naked picture of his husband on his husband's phone._ Stiles lingered on the photograph for a few moments before he started feeling creepy about it and moved on. He didn't feel too bummed out about it though, especially when he realised that that naked photo of him wasn't the only one of it's kind. Stiles snuggled down into the cushions, ignoring the way his dick twitched at the thought.

He kept scrolling through the photos, studying the soft smiles, smirks, half-grins, and occasional simpers. Stiles' own expressions matched Derek's.

A couple dozen photos in, Stiles stilled. A small cooing noise escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Derek was holding his phone in one hand and lifting their their son up with the other arm wrapped around his torso. The toddler was smiling with his little milk teeth peeking through his parted lips. Derek was mimicking his smile with one of his own.

He flipped through half a dozen photos like that.

Another swipe revealed a photo of Derek in his sleep pants and their son in his wolf onesie. This time Derek was holding him up with an arm under his bum and the toddler was rubbing an eye with a loosely fisted hand while he stretched around to look at the mirror. Derek's expression was fond. In that moment, Stiles knew exactly how he'd felt in that photo. _After all, Stiles had just spent the last twenty minutes feeling nothing but fond._

The cushion next to him dipped and his head snapped up to find his son staring back at him, still slightly groggy from a nap.

"Whatchu doin' papa?"

A hot puff of breath ghosted over his neck, followed by a hoarse voice, "Good question Alphy, what  _is_ papa doing?"

Stiles turned around with a guilty smile on his face, "Well, about that..." Derek pushed himself up from where he was leaning over the back of the couch. He picked their son up and slumped down next to Stiles with the drowsy toddler half propped on both their laps, "papa was just looking at some photos. Though I probably should've asked first, since they aren't mine."

Derek made a sound at the back of throat and grabbed the phone out of Stiles' hands. Stiles turned his attention to their son, smoothening out his tangled hair and averting all eye contact with Derek. Derek placed the phone in their son's lap and let go when chubby fingers secured a grip on it, "Das me!"

"Yeah, you remember when we took that?"

The toddler let out a peal of laughter, "Ya! I din't wanna smile!"

"That's right, because you scraped your knee playing outside."

"It was hurtin' lots!"

"That's why you didn't want to smile. So I did everything I could to make you feel better. You remember?"

"Ya, but nutin' worked!"

"Except kisses."

"'Cept kissies!"

Stiles watched the photographs flip by as chubby fingers tapped on the screen. About a dozen of them looked like they were taken seconds apart. They showed Derek struggling to hold a wriggling toddler in his arms. Their son's chubby little knee was red, though the skin was smooth and it actually looked like nothing more than a bump. Stiles wasn't fooled though, the smudge of blood on hem of his shorts was telling enough. Each photo showed Derek kissing their son on a different part of his face. All together they painted a picture of him peppering their son with kisses as he giggled.

Stiles held his son's hands to stop them from tapping the screen anymore. He leaned in closer. This photo was practically the same as the others with a slightly red knee, blood on the hem of green shorts, and a huge smile on their son's face. Except, in this one, Derek was kissing the side of their son's face and looking straight into the camera's lens.

"This one's my favourite," Stiles turned to see Derek with his chin resting gently on their son's head. Stiles thinks, _mine too_ , but he doesn't say it. He just smiles at Derek and thinks about how the man he's been in love with for nine years now, has never stopped surprising him.

"We should take pho—"

"No."

Stiles gawked as Derek snatched his phone back and pocketed it.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to ask if we can take photographs together, like these ones."

"Okay, fine, you knew what I was going to say..."

"And my answer is still no."

"Even if I said we could take them," and Stiles mouths the next part over their son's head, " _naked_?"

Stiles smirked as Derek's eyes darkened.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Derek and Stiles adopt a baby werewolf. Stiles has no idea if he has the potential to be an alpha one day, but just in case, he insists that his middle name be "Alphy". His first name (in true Stilinski-style) is completely impossible to pronounce. And his last name is 'Hale'.
> 
> Alphy Hale. **Alphy the Alpha.**
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/49171506081/dumb-sourwolf-stiles-grumbled-under-his-breath).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
